The disclosure is based on a power tool with a sawing working means of an at least partially flat form, for producing a sawing cut in a working direction, and an actuator.
DE 10 2011 077 900 discloses a power tool, in particular a reciprocating saw, with a sawing working means of an at least partially flat form, for producing a sawing cut in a working direction. In an operating mode, the working means, which is fastened at least in a working means holder of a reciprocating unit, is driven by an actuator and, along with its primary reciprocating and swinging movement, is moved in an oscillating manner about its reciprocating axis. As a result, a sawing gap produced in the workpiece during the sawing is increased. This allows for example jamming of the working means in the sawing gap to be prevented. Moreover, it preferably allows a sawing cut with a narrow radius to be produced in a workpiece, for example for sawing out a segment of a circle.